Aedra
De Aedra (enkelvoud: Aedroth) zijn een van de twee groepen bovennatuurlijke wezens die bestaan in het universum (van ), ook wel Mundus. De naam is afkomstig van de oude Aldmerische taal en wordt vrij vertaald naar "onze voorouders". De term verwijst naar een specifieke deelverzameling van de wezens (genaamd de Et'Ada, "oorspronkelijke geesten", in het Aldmeri) die de oorspronkelijke bewoners van het universum zijn. De rest van deze oorspronkelijke geesten worden collectief onder de naam Daedra genoemd, ofwel "niet onze voorouders", door de sterfelijke bewoners van Nirn. Door het grootste deel van Tamriël worden de Aedra als goden gezien, en dragen ze de collectieve benaming "De Goddelijkheden". Origine thumb|[[Akatosh]] De origine (of oorsprong) van de Aedra is het onderwerp van vele, vaak tegenstrijdige, scheppingsverhalen over de hele planeet (Nirn). De meeste geleerden beschouwen echter een variatie op de Altmer scheppingsmythe als één die het dichtst bij de waarheid staat, na compensatie voor de inherente vooroordelen tegen Lorkhan en sterfte in het algemeen. Volgens de heersende mening vorderde de schepping van the Aedra, en dus ook die van Nirn, als volgt: Voordat het universum bestond was er Anu, de onveranderlijke stasis. In deze stasis kwam Padomay, de agent van verandering, en zo werd het universum geschapen. Uit de chaos van de schepping kwamen de et'Ada, vormloze spirituele wezens, voort om het universum te bevolken. Alle scheppingsverhalen in Tamriël bevatten de Aedra Akatosh in een bepaalde vorm, als de eerste van de et'Ada om een identiteit te vormen, bracht hij het begrip tijd. Het bestaan van tijd hielp andere et'Ada bij het vormen van hun eigen identiteit, en al snel waren er honderden afzonderlijke, individuele wezens. Een ander gemeenschappelijke element in alle scheppingsverhalen is de aanwezigheid van de 'bedrieger', meestal Lorkhan genoemd . Na enige (onbepaalde) tijd, benaderde Lorkhan zijn collega's met een plan om een nieuw niveau van bestaan te creëren, en om deze te creëren en te bevolken met mindere wezens van hun eigen ontwerp, die hij beschreef als de "ziel van het universum". Hij was in staat om een groep van zijn collega-geesten te overtuigen om te helpen met zijn plan, terwijl anderen hem verdachten van het voorbereiden van een list of bleken gewoonweg te ongeïnteresseerd en werden buitengesloten. Lorkhan's plan werd uitgevoerd, wat resulteerde in de creatie van de (sterfelijke) planeet Nirn. Tijdens dit proces werd het duidelijk voor de Aedra dat hun eigen goddelijke energie werd afgetapt om leven in de wereld te laten intrekken. Sommige Aedra slaagde erin de sterfelijke wereld te ontvluchten, waaronder Magnus, die in eerste instantie de belangrijkste architect van Lorhkan's plan was, maar al snel walgde van zijn schepping en vluchtte. Aangezien Magnus niet gebonden is aan de regels van Nirn, noch zijn magie dat is, was hij mogelijk de natuurwetten te overtreden en buiten de niveaus van het bestaan te rijken. Andere Aedra trokken zich terug van schepping in de tijd, om zo een deel van hun goddelijkheid te behouden, waardoor ze aan Nirn werden gebonden, maar nog steeds relatief krachtig waren ten opzichte van de stervelingen. Een paar Aedra bleven hun goddelijkheid opofferen om zo de schepping van de planeet af te voltooien, waardoor ze verzwakt achterbleven en niet in staat zijn om direct met de wereld te communiceren. De laatste van deze Aedra was Lorkhan zelf, die naar men zegt stierf, waarbij zijn lichaam veranderde in de fysieke massa van Nirn. Dit verklaart ook hoe het Hart van Lorkhan (Engels: Lorkhan's Heart) in staat was zo lang in Tamriël te overleven, aangezien het letterlijk een deel van Nirn zelf was. Een laatstte groep van Aedra bleef verzwakken, zelfs nadat ze hadden vastgesteld wat er gebeurde. Deze wezens realiseerde zich dat, om hun bestaan te garanderen, het noodzakelijk was zich voort te planten en toekomstige generaties voort te brengen. Elke generatie verloor meer en meer goddelijkheid van hun voorouders, totdat ze uiteindelijk zo ver waren verzwakt, dat ze sterfelijk wezens waren geworden. Deze wezens werden de Ehlnofey genoemd ("de botten van de aarde") en waren de eerste bewoners van Nirn. Uiteindelijk zouden de Ehlnofey zich divergeren in de verschillende rassen van de Man (mensachtigen) en Mer (elfachtigen), die op hun beurt het scheppingsverhaal op verschillende manieren interpreteerden en opschreven. De mensachtigen geloofden dat zijn vanuit het niets waren geschapen door de et'Ada die verantwoordelijk waren voor Nirn, en beschouwden hun bestaan als een gift en Lorkhan als een held. De elfachtigen geloofden dat zij zelf de letterlijke afstammelingen van deze wezens waren, beroofd van hun onsterfelijkheid door Lorkhan, die ze als 'de bedrieger' versmaadden. Aangezien de elfachtigen geloofden dat deze wezens hun echte voorouders waren, hebben zij deze collectief Aedra genoemd, en elke andere geest die niet betrokken was bij de sterfelijke schepping werd Daedra genoemd. Ondanks deze belangrijke verschillen in mening, aanbidden zowel Man als Mer, voor het grootste deel, de Aedra als goddelijke wezens, en zien ze de Daedra als kwade, demonische wezens. Sithis Volgens het boek Sithis is Anu geen soort godheid, maar eerder een statische kracht zonder bewustzijn, persoonlijkheid, bedoeling of wil, maar een onverstoorbaar statisch licht. Iets kan niet gecreëerd worden zonder dat de schepper ervan veranderd, en aangezien Anu statisch is, kan hij niet veranderen. Het is Sithis, volgens dit boek, die alles gemaakt heeft. Sithis de Eeuwige Anu scheidde om nieuwe ideeën te maken. Jammer genoeg werden sommigen van deze ideeën waarheid en wouden ze net zo eeuwig worden als Anu. Dit creëerde Aetherius en de Aedra. Vervolgens maakte Sithis Lorkhan om deze valse creaties te vernietigen, maar Lorkhan werd gedood door Trinimac, die Malacath werd. Lorkhan was noch Aedra, noch Daedra. Het word ook gezegd dat Meridia ooit een Aedra was. Echter, alle Aedra komen voort uit de gedachten van Sithis die hun eigen eeuwigheid zoeken, en alle Daedra komen voort uit het bloed van Sithis. Het idee dat Anu de schepper zou zijn en tegelijkertijd statisch en onveranderbaar, is ridicuul. De waarheid is dat de enige verschillen tussen de Aedra en de Daedra de volgende zijn: #Het verschil gemaakt door de Elfen, die geen perfecte wezen zijn, onafhankelijk van wat ze zeggen, en, #Aetherius was gemaakt om net als Anu te zijn, eeuwig en ovneranderbaar. Sithis benoemt dit correct als een illusie Het enige verschil tussen Aetherius, Mundus en Oblivion zijn hun princips: Onveranderlijkheid, Sterfelijkheid, en Veranderlijkheid respectievelijk. Ze zijn allen Rijken van Oblivion, hoewel ze gescheiden worden door deze principes. Het is Sithis' wens dat Mundus en Aetherius geabsorbeerd zullen worden in Oblivion, zoals het oorspronkelijk had moeten zijn, en de wereld gerestaureerd naar hoe het oorspronkelijk zou moeten zijn, voordat de Et'Ada zich bemoeiden. Aedra en het zonnestelsel Vergelijking met Daedra De term Daedra wordt gebruikt om een wijde variëteit van bovennatuurlijke wezens te beschrijven, waarvan de meesten een minimale intelligentie in vergelijking met de dierlijke inwoners van Nirn. The Aedra echter zijn een kleine groep van individuele geesten, ieder met hun eigen identiteit en een hoge graad van intelligentie bevattend. Als een groep zijn de Aedra analoog aan de veel kleinere subgroep van krachtige Daedra bekend als de Daedrische Prinsen. In tegenstelling tot de Daedra hebben de Aedra niet hun eigen woonplaatsen in Oblivion. In tegendeel, het creëren bond hen permanent aan het sterfelijke rijk. Daarbovenop was hun kracht zo gereduceerd dat de Aedra de mogelijkheid tot het zichzelf in fysieke vorm manifesteren verloren en niet meer direct konden contact opnemen met hun creatie. Deze limitering is een van de voornamelijke drijfveren achter het bestaan van de Daedra verering; aangezien de Daedra Heren hun kracht niet opgaven om Nirn te creëren, hebben ze de macht om zich te bemoeien met de sterfelijke wereld en zijn bij gevolg aantrekkelijk voor stervelingen die naar enige soort macht hongeren. De Aedra zijn echter gelijkaardig aan de Daedrische Heren, in die zin dat ieder een geprefereerde sfeer van invloed heeft. Deze zijn afhankelijk van de persoonlijkheid die de Aedra had voor de act van het creëren; het meeste van de overblijvende energie die de Aedra bevatten is gefocust op hun eigen geprefereerde sfeer. Enkele voorbeelden van de primaire aspecten van de Aedra omvatten: *Mara: liefde *Zenithar: handel *Stendarr: Vergeving *Trinimac: kracht, krijgers Tijdens het Mythische tijdperk en het begin van het Eerste Tijdperk, werden ontelbare fysieke waarnemingen van zowel Aedra en Daedra op Nirn vastgesteld, net zoals interacties met het volk. De Aedra die verschenen op deze wijze waren gelimiteerd tot deze die hun goddelijkheid niet volledig hadden opgegeven om planeten te worden (de Acht Goddelijkheden). bij het begin van het Eerste Tijdperk maakte de Aedra Akatosh een pact met de niew gekroonde koningin van Cyrodiil die de Daedra niet meer toestond om Nirn binnen te treden. Sinds deze tijd is ook geen Aedra meer gezien. De Aedra bezitten echter nog steeds de mogelijkheid om op geestelijk of magisch vlak te communiceren met Nirn, zoals doorheen schrijnen en altaars verspreid over Cyrodiil. Het moet wel gezegd worden dat toen de Oblivion barrières verbroken werden tijdens het Derde Tijdperk en Mehrunes Dagon fysiek verscheen in de Keizerlijke Stad, was hij niet verslagen door Akatosh in fysieke vorm, maar door zijn geest die geprojecteerd werd in het lichaam van een sterfelijke. Dit zou erop kunnen wijzen dat sommige Aedra permanent verbannen zijn van het fysiek bestaan op het sterfelijke rijk. Aedra verering de:Aedra en:Aedra es:Aedra fr:Aedra it:Aedra pl:Aedra pt:Aedra ru:Аэдра uk:Аедра Categorie:Kennis Categorie:Religie